The Night Present
by iloveromance
Summary: The eve of Daphne's first Mother's Day brings something unexpected.


_**A/N: A commercial for a national jewelry store sparked the idea for this story, and although I'm sure it's been written before many times, I couldn't resist doing it again, hopefully in a more unique way. **_

The sweet, faint sound lulled Daphne out of a deep sleep and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't entirely convinced that she wasn't still dreaming. The room was dark, except for the moonlight which cast a glowing rod against the floor. But when she reached across the bed, her heart stilled when she found that she was alone.

Concerned, she threw her feet to the floor and slipped on her robe, cinching the belt tightly. It was a gift from Niles, for no reason at all except of course, that he loved her. He was always doing or buying things to show her how much he loved her, but she didn't need those things. She knew how he felt from the very beginning, when they'd first fallen in love, and now she felt herself smiling.

She could still hear the sound as it floated from the hallway and her curiosity got the better of her. As quietly as possible, she slipped into the hallway when the sound became more prominent. And when she reached the nursery, her heart warmed at the sight.

In the middle of the dimly lit nursery, which was decorated in a rainbow of colors, stood her husband, holding their newborn son. David was so tiny, having come into the world only weeks before and now his eyes were barely open. His tiny hands splayed on his father's chest as Niles sung quietly to him. And the images were soon blurred by the tears in her eyes.

It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen and she never thought it was possible to love two people so deeply.

She hated to break the spell of this magical moment, but she simply couldn't' stay away. And so she quietly entered the nursery, smiling at her husband.

"Hey.."

He turned and smiled. "Oh… Did I wake you?"

"No… Well, yes, but it's all right. I woke up and you weren't there so I wondered… but now I understand."

"I'm sorry, my love. He was crying and-."

Daphne kissed her husband softly. "It's all right. You're a wonderful father. Thank you for checking on him." The baby cooed contentedly and opened his eyes, looking around his new world. Daphne couldn't resist touching his soft head. "I can't believe he's really ours. All my life I've waited…"

Niles leaned down, taking great care to cradle David's body against his own, and then straightened again. "This is for you, my love. From us."

She stared at the flat velvet box in surprise. "Niles, another gift?"

He smiled shyly, making him look even more handsome in the dim light. "Open it. We wanted to give it to you tomorrow, but David was so excited…."

The idea that a child David's age could comprehend such an idea made her laugh and she kissed the baby's cheek. "Thank you, Sweetheart. But Niles, you really don't have to keep buying me gifts all the time. I know that you love me."

"I do love you, and what better way to say it than with a gift?"

She couldn't help but smile. He was the most thoughtful man she'd ever known. "All right."

Slowly she lifted the velvet lid, gasping in surprise. "Niles…" For inside the box lay a beautiful silver beaded bracelet, adorned with blue stones.

"This is… so beautiful. Thank you, so much." She leaned to kiss her husband, with David in between them. And as the kisses continued, Daphne realized what a beautiful moment it was. Finally after all this time, she had a family of her own.

"Happy Mother's Day."

She looked up in surprise at her husband's words. "What?"

"The bracelet. It's your first Mother's Day present."

For a moment she could barely comprehend the words. "Mother's Day." She repeated as though saying them for the first time. "I'd almost forgotten. And if it weren't for the feeling I got in me chest, that I should call Mum, I might not have known at all. "

"Well, I know it's technically not until tomorrow, but I saw it in the jewelry store and I couldn't resist, but if you don't like it…"

"Hush… I love it. And I love you, so much."

When she looked at her son, he was sleeping soundly. "Maybe we should put him to bed now."

"I think you're right." Niles whispered.

"Sweet dreams my angel." Daphne said as they crept out of the room. But they'd barely reached their room when she turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"I should go check on him again."

Niles laughed. "Daphne, we just... left there not two seconds ago!"

"I know… but… I hate to leave him, Niles! I know it sounds silly, but I can't help meself! He's my son-_our _son, and I just…"

He wrapped her in his arms, letting her cry against him. And her words were muffled against his robe. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm still a little emotional. I thought this would go away after I gave birth, but…"

"It's all right. I've been emotional lately too. I had no idea what a huge change being parents was going to be and it's… the most incredible feeling in the world. Frasier tried to prepare me but I don't think anything can. You have to experience it. And I have a confession to make."

"You do?"

"David wasn't crying… before… I just… I missed him. I'm sorry I lied to you. I would never-"

She hugged Niles warmly and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't a lie, Sweetheart. I understand."

"Daphne, Why don't you go in there with him? I'll be there in a little while."

"You need your rest. I won't be long. Goodnight, Niles."

"Goodnight, my angel."

She returned to the nursery and sat on the loveseat. The room was much bigger than other nurseries that she'd seen but the Montana was enormous. She knew that eventually they would have to move, and find a house of their own, but she loved this place. There were so many memories wrapped up inside. And for now it suited them just fine.

For a long while she watched her son, sleeping soundly in his crib, the gentle glow of stars overhead from the electronic stuffed animal that was one of many gifts from Martin and Ronee. Now she knew where Niles got his love of gift-giving.

She was lulled awake sometime later by the touch of Niles' hand and she opened her eyes. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'll come to bed now."

"Actually I have a better idea."

He laid the pillows and blankets on the floor, making a bed for the two of them. And her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness. "Niles…"

"We can't do this every night, and we probably shouldn't do it at all because it could turn into a habit, but I think it will be all right for tonight."

She took off her robe and laid it on the loveseat and then climbed under the blankets, snuggling against her husband. Soon they drifted off to sleep, surrounded by stars, a beautiful baby and a love that would only grow stronger with time.

THE END


End file.
